Sdsd
Porto |count = 2 |second_other = Monaco |matches = 125 |goals = 309 |attendance = |top_scorer = Fernando Morientes (9 goals) |player = |prevseason = 2002–03 |nextseason = 2004–05 }} The 2003–04 UEFA Champions League was the 12th season of UEFA's premier European club football tournament, the UEFA Champions League, since its rebranding from the European Cup in 1992, and the 49th tournament overall. The competition was won by Portugal's Porto, who defeated AS Monaco of France 3–0 at the Arena AufSchalke in Gelsenkirchen, Germany for Portugal's first win since 1987. This was Porto's second European trophy in two years, following their UEFA Cup success from the previous season. This was the first UEFA Champions League competition to feature a 16-team knockout round instead of a second group stage. After eliminating (in order) Manchester United, Lyon and Deportivo La Coruña, Porto met AS Monaco in the final. Monaco had previously knocked out Lokomotiv Moscow, Real Madrid and Chelsea. Milan were the defending champions, but were eliminated by Deportivo La Coruña in the quarter-finals. Qualifying rounds First qualifying round |'KF Tirana'|ALB|3–0|0–3 (aet)|var1=1990}} |} Second qualifying round |} Third qualifying round |Borussia Dortmund|GER|2–1|1–2 (aet)}} |Newcastle United|ENG|0–1|1–0 (aet)}} |} Group stage |mark=Brown_pog.svg|position=bottom}} |mark=Pink_pog.svg|position=left}} |mark=Purple_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Purple_pog.svg|position=left}} |mark=Red_pog.svg|position=top}} |mark=Green_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Blue_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Pink_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Yellow_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Orange_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Blue_pog.svg|position=bottom}} |mark=Orange_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Brown_pog.svg|position=top}} |mark=Brown_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Green_pog.svg|position=left}} |mark=Yellow_pog.svg|position=bottom}} |mark=Green_pog.svg|position=left}} |mark=Orange_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Purple_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Yellow_pog.svg|position=left}} |mark=Pink_pog.svg|position=top}} |mark=Red_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Orange_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Pink_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Blue_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Red_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Brown_pog.svg|position=left}} |mark=Orange_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Blue_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Purple_pog.svg|position=left}} |mark=Yellow_pog.svg|position=right}} |mark=Red_pog.svg|position=right}} }} 16 winners from the third qualifying round, 10 champions from countries ranked 1–10, and six second-placed teams from countries ranked 1–6 were drawn into eight groups of four teams each. The top two teams in each group advanced to the Champions League play-offs, while the third-placed teams advanced to the Third Round of the UEFA Cup. Tiebreakers, if necessary, were applied in the following order: # Points earned in head-to-head matches between the tied teams. # Total goals scored in head-to-head matches between the tied teams. # Away goals scored in head-to-head matches between the tied teams. # Cumulative goal difference in all group matches. # Total goals scored in all group matches. # Higher UEFA coefficient going into the competition. Real Sociedad, Celta Vigo, Stuttgart and Partizan made their debut appearance in the group stage. Group A | |} Group B | |} Group C | |} Group D | |} Group E | |} Group F | |} Group G | |} Group H | |} Knockout stage Bracket Bayern Munich | RD1-score01-1 = 1 | RD1-score01-2 = 0 | RD1-score01-agg = 1 | RD1-team02 = Real Madrid | RD1-score02-1 = 1 | RD1-score02-2 = 1 | RD1-score02-agg = 2 | RD1-team03 = Lokomotiv Moscow | RD1-score03-1 = 2 | RD1-score03-2 = 0 | RD1-score03-agg = 2 | RD1-team04 = Monaco (a) | RD1-score04-1 = 1 | RD1-score04-2 = 1 | RD1-score04-agg = 2 | RD1-team05 = Stuttgart | RD1-score05-1 = 0 | RD1-score05-2 = 0 | RD1-score05-agg = 0 | RD1-team06 = Chelsea | RD1-score06-1 = 1 | RD1-score06-2 = 0 | RD1-score06-agg = 1 | RD1-team07 = Celta Vigo | RD1-score07-1 = 2 | RD1-score07-2 = 0 | RD1-score07-agg = 2 | RD1-team08 = Arsenal | RD1-score08-1 = 3 | RD1-score08-2 = 2 | RD1-score08-agg = 5 | RD1-team09 = Porto | RD1-score09-1 = 2 | RD1-score09-2 = 1 | RD1-score09-agg = 3 | RD1-team10 = Manchester United | RD1-score10-1 = 1 | RD1-score10-2 = 1 | RD1-score10-agg = 2 | RD1-team11 = Real Sociedad | RD1-score11-1 = 0 | RD1-score11-2 = 0 | RD1-score11-agg = 0 | RD1-team12 = Lyon | RD1-score12-1 = 1 | RD1-score12-2 = 1 | RD1-score12-agg = 2 | RD1-team13 = Sparta Prague | RD1-score13-1 = 0 | RD1-score13-2 = 1 | RD1-score13-agg = 1 | RD1-team14 = Milan | RD1-score14-1 = 0 | RD1-score14-2 = 4 | RD1-score14-agg = 4 | RD1-team15 = Deportivo La Coruña | RD1-score15-1 = 1 | RD1-score15-2 = 1 | RD1-score15-agg = 2 | RD1-team16 = Juventus | RD1-score16-1 = 0 | RD1-score16-2 = 0 | RD1-score16-agg = 0 | RD2-team01 = Real Madrid | RD2-score01-1 = 4 | RD2-score01-2 = 1 | RD2-score01-agg = 5 | RD2-team02 = Monaco (a) | RD2-score02-1 = 2 | RD2-score02-2 = 3 | RD2-score02-agg = 5 | RD2-team03 = Chelsea | RD2-score03-1 = 1 | RD2-score03-2 = 2 | RD2-score03-agg = 3 | RD2-team04 = Arsenal | RD2-score04-1 = 1 | RD2-score04-2 = 1 | RD2-score04-agg = 2 | RD2-team05 = Porto | RD2-score05-1 = 2 | RD2-score05-2 = 2 | RD2-score05-agg = 4 | RD2-team06 = Lyon | RD2-score06-1 = 0 | RD2-score06-2 = 2 | RD2-score06-agg = 2 | RD2-team07 = Milan | RD2-score07-1 = 4 | RD2-score07-2 = 0 | RD2-score07-agg = 4 | RD2-team08 = Deportivo La Coruña | RD2-score08-1 = 1 | RD2-score08-2 = 4 | RD2-score08-agg = 5 | RD3-team01 = Monaco | RD3-score01-1 = 3 | RD3-score01-2 = 2 | RD3-score01-agg = 5 | RD3-team02 = Chelsea | RD3-score02-1 = 1 | RD3-score02-2 = 2 | RD3-score02-agg = 3 | RD3-team03 = Porto | RD3-score03-1 = 0 | RD3-score03-2 = 1 | RD3-score03-agg = 1 | RD3-team04 = Deportivo La Coruña | RD3-score04-1 = 0 | RD3-score04-2 = 0 | RD3-score04-agg = 0 | RD4-team01 = Monaco | RD4-score01 = 0 | RD4-team02 = Porto | RD4-score02 = 3 }} Round of 16 |} Quarter-finals |} Semi-finals |} Final As winners of the competition, Porto went on to represent Europe at the 2004 Intercontinental Cup. |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1= |goals2=Carlos Alberto Deco Alenichev |stadium=Arena AufSchalke, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=53,200 |referee=Kim Milton Nielsen (Denmark) }} Statistics Statistics exclude qualifying rounds. Top goalscorers *Source: Top Scorers – Final – Wednesday 26 May 2004 (after match) Top assists Source: See also * 2003–04 UEFA Cup * 2003 UEFA Intertoto Cup * 2003–04 UEFA Women's Cup References External links * 2003–04 All matches – season at UEFA website * 2003–04 season at UEFA website * European Club Results at RSSSF * All scorers 2003–04 UEFA Champions League (excluding qualifying round) according to protocols UEFA + all scorers qualifying round * 2003/04 UEFA Champions League – results and line-ups (archive) * * 2003/04 List of participants Category:UEFA Champions League seasons Categorie:2003–04 UEFA Champions League 1